Los Recuerdos de un Hada perdida!
by Flor Carmesi
Summary: Un hada que perdió todo, fue separada de los que amaba, y ahora a su regreso debe hacer lo posible por sanar los errores del pasado, mostrar la verdadera fuerza del presente y futuro. Un mago que lamenta la muerte, 7 que extraña a un padre o una madre, y y 7 almas que surgen de la muerte gracias a una Hada. (lo se pésimo sumari, pero denle una oportunidad, se que les gustara)
1. Chapter 1

zeref: quien esta hay? responda!

Zafiro: etto quien eres para no presentarte antes que yo?

zeref: quién soy? quien puede eliminarte si te acercas!

Zafiro: sabes que no puedes hacerlo zeref, ni yo a ti!

zeref: eres tú!Si... tienes razón... Zafiro!

Zafiro: que tramas?

zeref: y tú?

Zafiro: etto yo... salvarte!

zeref: y crees que podrás? no lo creo! además... sabes que primero tu instinto te llevara a velar por el primero!

Zafiro: etto lo sé, pero... ya arregle ese asunto, hable con el consejo mágico, el reino de Armonía, el rey de Fiore y... les devolví la vida a los dragones, solo que... estarán en forma humana por un tiempo, ellos vigilaran a sus hijos, y yo... me uniré a ese gremio!

zeref: si! Alguien como tu... es hermosa y... si no lo logras te convertiré en uno de mis demonios! Te puedo marchitar!

Zafiro: lo conseguiré, te salvare, enmendaras tus errores y yo... podre decirle la verdad a él!

zeref: después de como acabo esta pelea, como cayeron en la desesperación, como me odian más... crees poder hacerlo?

Zafiro: estoy segura, además, he obtenido poder y conocido personas que no creerías, mi dolor y agonía es peor que lo que ellos han soportado!

zeref: a que te refieres?

Zafiro: un hada guarda secretos, recuérdalo!

zeref: el día en que logres demostrarme tu luz, yo creeré, sabes que soy...

Zafiro: terco, obstinado, cabeza hueca, sigo!

zeref: lo sé, y yo... traeré el caos y desesperación a todos cuando falles!

Zafiro: eso lo veremos!

A las afueras de magnolia, un bosque fue testigo de la declaración del futuro fin de una guerra, la luz y la obscuridad están por enfrentarse, un mago que trae muerte y una hada que busca salvarlo. Que se puede esperar de ahora en adelante? nadie lo sabe, y menos los magos de Fiore, especialmente fairy tail.

**sabertooth:**

sting: BIEN! Ahora los dos son orgullosamente tigres de sabertooth!

rogue: felicidades y bien venidos!

yukino: espero que nos llevemos bien!

rufus: me da gusto conocer a magos con magias tan interesantes!

orga: peleemos en alguna ocasión!

sky/Logi: gracias!

**fairy tail:**

makaruv: MOCOSOS,DENLE LA VIENBENIDA A NUESTROS NUEVOS MIEMBROS!

mett: un gusto!

dina: espero que nos llevemos bien!

igg: ojala y nos podamos enfrentar y hacer misiones juntos!

ray: no seas tonto igg, claro que haremos misiones con ellos!

biin: ray nee- san no seas descortés, además... igg nii-san tiene razón, yo les ganare a todos!

mett: biin nee- chan ya cállate que yo soy mejor!

gajeel: ya veremos jeje, ben y pelea!

natsu: estoy encendido! Yo los venceré a todos!

gray: cierto yo soy mejor que todos!

natsu: no seas tonto! yo soy mejor!

Nadie imaginaba lo que estaba por llegar, un gran cambio se avecinaba, los nuevos integrantes de estos dos gremios ya habían comenzado con su plan para regresar la Armonía entre...

makarov: (pensando) espero esto funciones rainy, Metalicana, Grandine, biperia, Igneel...

**Calles de crocuz:**

Zafiro: estoy lo suficiente mente segura que ya están ellos en sus nuevos gremios, yo... supongo que también estaré en fairy tail! Digo, después de todo... weislogia y skraidum si son responsables! así sirve que vigilo al grupo de lagartijas revoltosas de esos cinco!

**Por las calles de crocuz:**

Después de un día agitado en algunas partes de magnolia, ya era de noche y la luna dejaba caer sus suaves rallos de luz nocturna sobre crocuz, acompañando así el caminar un una encapuchada que no podía dejar de ver el resplandor de ente gigantesco astro.

Zafiro: ya toda la primer fase esta lista, ellos en los gremios, los demás informados, el maestro de saber no está enterado, ya solo me falta que despierten mis instintos mágicos un poco antes de comenzar a dirigirme al gremio, si no, no podre acercarme sin que mi instinto de supervivencia proteja mi esencia y ellos se den cuenta, mi aroma, mi origen, mi misión, mis deseos y mis responsabilidades, todo importante, poco tiempo para hacerlo!

Zafiro: espérame...zeref... natsu!

**Y así, un nuevo rumbo en la historia mágica que rodea Fiore, su presente, pasado y posible futuro están por cambiar, el corazón de una hada destrozada trata de reconstruirse, revivir y unir las memorias de aquellos que olvidaron para no sufrir, todo es un caos, pero... pronto misterios y mucho más será revelado, de ti depende que la historia sea contada!**

**Deja tus review y pronto ayudaras a que las memorias de un hada sean contadas!**


	2. Hada de Cristal!

**Capítulo 1: Hada de Cristal!**

Días alegres por todos lados, magnolia ha sido reconstruida a gran velocidad, esto amerita una fiesta, pero... donde esta ella, aquella chica de debió arribar a esta ciudad desde hace unas cuantas semanas; cinco ~magos~ que debieron ser informados desde ya una temporada atrás por otros dos, ellos están preocupados, que pueden hacer? ella les dijo que no podían abandonar sus puestos.

Es claro que algo paso pero... qué? tal vez... parte del plan? probablemente, después de todo, ella es... dramática, exagerada, infantil y... frágil como el cristal.

Igg/Igneel: ojala y llegue pronto!

Mett/Metalicana: no te preocupes, de seguro llegara de manera dramática!

Dina/Grandine: es probable que arme un teatro o algo para llamar la atención de alguien del gremio!

Ray/Rainy: estoy de acuerdo, digo, de alguna manera tiene que pasar desapercibida e inocente, o no!

Biin/Biperia: dejen de parlotear hermanos, solo recuerden que sea como sea que llegue debemos fingir que nos extraña mucho verla!

Igg/Igneel: cierto, ella fingirá tener un poder, solo la apoyaremos, mientras tanto... vallamos al gremio!

Mett/Metalicana: cierto, tengo hambre, además, ella aparecerá cuando sea necesario, nuestra… dragón Slayer de cristal!

**Casa de Porlyusica:**

Makarov: entonces… la encontraste en este estado cerca de tu casa?

Porlyusica: si, y lo más extraño es que… bueno debes verlo por ti mismo!

Makarov: pero que demon…

Una joven lastimada y encontrada, no están seguros de quien es, pero lo que si pueden afirmar es que una nueva dragón Slayer ha llegado a magnolia, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que los demás la conozcan.

Makarov: Porlyusica, ella es una dragón Slayer, esas escamas son idénticas a las de los demás cuando las utilizan, por favor no le digas nada de esto a nadie, la hemos estado esperando…

Porlyusica: como que la han estado esperando? En que estas metido?!

Makarov: es algo grande, el consejo y la familia real ya están al tanto, así que por favor cuida de ella hasta que despierte, toma una muestra de su sangre si es necesario, necesitamos estar prevenidos para ayudarla en caso de que lo necesite!

Porlyusica: debe ser algo serio para que tanto estén involucrados, y no te preocupes por ella, se ve que no es… como decirlo… humana!

Makarov: precisamente, hay que protegerla, ella es… una hada!

Porlyusica: que?!

Makarov: bueno, más que eso, hada, sirena, demonio, ella es muchas cosas, pero eso debe ser secreto!

Porlyusica: bien! Nunca conocí una así que descuida, la cuidare bien!

Makarov: gracias! Una cosa más, podrías llevarla al gremio cuando este mejor… se unirá a nosotros, sus primos ya están en el gremio, solo falta ella!?

Porlyusica: bien! No es humana, me cae bien!

**Gremio Fairy Tail:**

Dragones: LLEGAMOS!

Todos: BIENVENIDOS!

Igg/Igneel: donde está el maestro?

Mirajane: fue a visitar a Porlyusica, creo que tenía algo importante que decirle!

Dina/Grandine: gracias mira-san!

Natsu: OEE! IGG! PELEA CON MIGO!

Igg/Igneel: CLARO!

Ray/Rainy: moo~~ otra vez!

Así pasaron los minutos en el interior del gremio, sillas volando, mesas incendiándose, el suelo congelado para patinar, Wendy colgada del segundo piso, pasteles de fresa tirados en el suelo...

Erza: ESTAN TODOS MUERTOS!

Magos medio muertos esparcidos por el suelo del gremio, en fin, una mañana normal en Fairy Tail! todos estaban metidos en sus asuntos, disfrutando de la alegría del día hasta que la puerta del gremio se abrió de par en par con gran fuerza, y en ella aparecen tres figuras.

Makarov: MOCOSOS! Tendremos, de hoy en adelante una nueva integrante en la familia! Mirajane, trae lo necesario!

Mirajane: HII!

Porlyusica: y yo porque tenía que venir?!

Makarov: para que conocieras a los primos de ella!

Zafiro: ellos están aquí?

Makarov: no te habían dicho que venían para unirse a este gremio?!

Zafiro: no, ellos solo dijeron ~nos uniremos a un gremio para cumplir nuestro sueño~!

Porlyusica: en fin, quieres son?!

Makarov: IGG, METT, DINA, RAY, BIIN, MIREN QUIEN SE UNIRA AL GREMIO!

Los mencionados: pero que... (Se dan cuenta, ojos de plato y mandíbula desencajada) ZAFIRO!

Mirajane: aquí están las cosas maes...

La fiesta que se había comenzado por el primer anuncio del maestro se detuvo de sorpresa al ver que los más recientes magos estaban abrazados como lapas a la encapuchada que llego con el maestro y la médico del gremio se quedaron extrañados, porque se conocían, porque lloraban como niños que acaban de encontrar a su mama perdida por tantos años!

Porlyusica: USTES LAPAS REVOLTOSAS SUELTENLA QUE ESTA HERIDA!

Como si fuera un encantamiento muy poderoso, las lapas ~cofcoflagartijascofcof~ que estaban aplastando a la encapuchada se colocaron en círculo a su alrededor dejando de abrazarla y comenzando con el bombardeo de preguntas sin fin.

Mirajane: maestro, aquí tiene los que me pidió, el contrato y el emblema!

Makarov: bien, ahora... MOCOSOS!

Y de nuevo el silencio, el maestro se acerca a una mesa, pone en ella el contrato del gremio con una pluma y el sello en su mano.

Makarov: bien, acércate pequeña, firma y dime donde coloco tu marca!

Zafiro: bien, aquí?

Makarov: bien si!

Zafiro: listo!

Makarov: bien! Ahora, donde quieres la marca?

Zafiro: etto... en la pierna izquierda de color... rojo!

Makarov: bien, ya está, ahora demos la bienvenida a zafiro con una... FIESTA!

Todos: HAIII!

y así comienza una nueva fiesta, sillas volando, mesas destruidas, personas resbalándose, incendios en las plantas, un grupo de chicas acorralando a los seis magos recientes en el gremio , preguntando como es que se conocen, de donde son, hace cuanto que se conocen, todo porque no habían tenido tiempo de hacerlo antes; y para sorpresa de todos, Porlyusica estaba sentada con ellos, aun lado de la encaprichada, esto es extraño, después de todo, ella odia a los humanos, o no?!

Levy: por cierto zafiro, porque dijo Porlyusica-san que estas lastimada?

Zafiro: etto, es que primero estuve entrenando un buen tiempo antes de venir, y... me canse!

Porlyusica: ten más cuidado!

Zafiro: bien, gracias obaa-san!

Una familiaridad de ese tipo con la médico es imposible, todos estaban asustados por que la propia medico se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa, para después acariciarle la cabeza y despedirse únicamente de zafiro.

Natsu: OEE! Como hiciste eso, esa anciana odia a los humanos, además de que es muy refunfuñona?!

Zafiro: etto, le caigo bien!?

Wendy: ni yo puedo con ella, pero bueno... de donde se conocen ustedes seis?

Dina/Grandine: somos primos, nosotros cinco somos hermanos, zafiro es nuestra hermosa y pequeña prima!

Igg/Igneel: pero también tenemos otros dos hermanos, ellos se unieron a otro gremio, creo que se lama...

Mett/Metalicana: sabertooth!

Biin/Biperia: cierto, creo que tienen a sus ídolos en ese gremio, como se llamaban?

Ray/Rainy: Sting y Rogue!

Gajeel: esos mocosos son los ídolos de sus hermanos?

Zafiro: hai, ellos los admiran mucho!

Ray/Rainy: creo que desde que te conocimos a ti zafiro, desde entonces adoran a los dragones Slayers!

Lucy: porque desde que la conocieron a ella?

Zafiro: etto... soy una dragón Slayer!

Todos: QUEEE?

Igg/Igneel: pues sí, y muy fuerte!

Laxus: y de que elemento?

Zafiro: cristal!

Mett/Metalicana: y muy buena!

Gajeel: y tu dragón?

Zafiro:...

Natsu: OEE, y tu dragón?

Zafiro: etto...

Erza: BASTA!

Natsu/Gajeel/Wendy/Laxus/Cobra: pero!

Mirajane: nada de peros, no tienen por qué acosar a los demás!

Los inconformes: bueno!

Cobra: como sea, nos muestras tu magia?!

Zafiro: bien.

Con forme movía sus manos, zafiro iba formando de a poco figuras de cristal como flores, conejos, estrellas y más, al ver el espectáculo, los magos que presente comenzaron realizar pedidos, todos querían estaban ver masque figura, entre ellas querían ver que incluidas las figuras escamas de algunos magos, por talque motivo, zafiro termino es creando cristales como amorfos erza, gray, Gajeel, el maestro, Mirajane, todo estaba por creciendo y convirtiéndose en un gran espectáculo de fuerza magia. mientras lo hacia ella tenía que levantan los brazos, ocasionando que se pudieran ver sus brazos descubiertos, los cuales tenías muchas vendas y rastros de curaciones, pero lo más impresionante en ellos eran las escamas cristalinas que se formaban en ambos brazos, parecían diamantes recién pulidos, y con la luz que caía sobre ellos, se podía apreciar como estos destellos de luz que iluminaban las escamas se convertían el diversos colores, dejando que las escamas cristalinas se tornaran de un color arcoíris brillante que después se volvió de un rosa chiche muy parecido al cabello de Natsu, esto sucesivamente mientras el espectáculo de cristales amorfos continuaba mostrando los mismos destellos que las escamas, y para finalizar la danza de cristales, zafiro comenzó a unir todos, y mientras más se iban fusionando, más se podía apreciar cómo se formaba un enorme dragón de cristal, el cual, dio vueltas por todo el gremio para terminar en el centro y de un gran rugido estallo dejando caer sobre el gremio una lluvia de brillantina multicolores, sacando risas, aplausos y alabanzas a su paso.

Igg/Igneel: genial, cada vez mejoras más!

Laxus: todo fue muy bueno, pero... las escamas de tus brazos están mejor, tal vez se parezcan a esas figuras, pero aun así esas escamas tienen un brillo muy peculiar!

Cobra: parecieran ser verdaderamente sólidas, más que las de Gajeel!

Gajeel: cierto, pero siguen siendo geniales jiji!

y así comienza una leve discusión de lo hermosas que pueden llegar a ser las escamas de zafiro, pero claro, en esta discusión solo podían participar los dragón Slayer, la razón, ellos conocen mejor esta magia con obvia razón, además, si alguien ajeno a ellos trataba de opinar era callado por un fuerte CALLATE a coro, y mientras más aumentaba la discusión, mas resbalaban las gotas de sudor por la cabeza de los demás, y aprovechando esto, la distracción que generaban los dragón Slayer en donde Wendy se volvió una participe muy tenas, nadie se percató que un ~Salamander~ se arrastraba por los suelos en una dirección, el objetivo, la fuente de un olor muy agradable.

Zafiro: etto, Lucy-san!

Lucy: que pasa zafiro-chan?

Zafiro: etto, el de cabello rosa, como se llama?

Lucy: Natsu, por qué?

Zafiro: es que... me está incomodando Natsu-san!

Lucy: NATSU!

Todo lo que ocurría se detuvo y volteo para poder ver el por qué Lucy había gritado como loca, y al poder observarla redirigen su mirada al punto donde la rubia señalaba con cara de espanto; y ahí estaba, Natsu recostado en las piernas de zafiro, rodeando su cintura con los brazos, además de estar olfateando con gran euforia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por nadie.

**Bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, ya tengo la idea del segundo, pero quiero más comentarios, no sean tímidos, además me gustaría que me dijeran si les gusta la redacción de este fic o la cambio de aquí en adelante, y en cuanto al review de ** **, me da gusto que te agrade mi fic, y sobre el NaLu, pues tengo muchas sorpresas, no me enfocado en principio a parejas, eso será solo si las necesito, pero NaLu, ese si no estoy segura en ponerlo, es más creo que no estará, así que sin más, me despido, ojala y me regalen más Review. **


	3. Relámpago impredecible

**Capítulo 2: "Relámpago impredecible"**

Un día de lo más normal en Fairy Tail, la única acepción eran las múltiples siluetas de un dragón slayer de fuego por todo el gremio, pareciera como si se hubiera estampado por todos lados, y esto no está del todo mal, puesto que fue usado como saco de boxeo por todas las magas presentes en el gremio, la razón, parecía un increíble degenerado al abrazar de una manera tan melosa a zafiro.

Además, debemos sumar el hecho de un pequeño comentario inocente que, al muy puro estilo Natsu (con simpleza sin medir las consecuencias) dijo:

Natsu: no es mi culpa, es solo que ella huele fabuloso, si comparamos los aromas de todos, las mujeres no se comparan con ella, y menos los hombre.

Dicho y hecho, las mujeres interpretaron el comentario como "APESTAN, BAÑENCE" y ahora tenemos este resultado, todo el gremio lleno de cráteres en forma humana y un casi cadáver lleno de contusiones retorciéndose en una esquina del gremio tratando de esconderse para no terminar cavando su tumba definitiva, porque con las fieras de Fairy Tail, sumando a las magas que están de visita (Yukyno), es un suicidio seguro hacer comentarios tan estúpidos como lo fue el de Natsu.

Laxus: no sé porque se enojan si…

Cobra: Salamander tiene razón…

Gajeel: zafiro huele MUY bien, mejor que cualquiera!

Sting: eso no se discute Gajeel-san!

Rogué: muy cierto, prefiero el aroma de zafiro-chan que el de…

Mala. MUY MALA IDEA apoyar a Natsu, todas y cada una de las mujeres callaron los comentarios de los dragón Slayers masculinos con la tremenda aura asesina que emanaron en conjunto, y de ser posible, agregar un toque ligeramente psicópata para hacer que hasta el propio Laxus saliera corriendo con su magia del gremio, seguido por las magas que, sin inmutarse, comenzaron a dejar los mismos cráteres humanos por toda la ciudad, sin embargo, con siluetas conocidas como las de Sting, rogué, Gajeel, cobra y… Laxus, el cual muy a su pesar fue engullido por las fieras que lo persiguieron sin control debido a la estupidez de apoyar a la salamandra moribunda de Natsu Dragneel.

**Dos horas después: gremio**

Cinco cuerpos inertes en una esquina del gremio no dejaron que los ánimos de las magas se cayeran y comenzaran a platicar de trivialidades mientras la pobre zafiro solo sudaba frio por la potencia destructiva que esas magas eran capases de demostrar.

Zafiro: nota mental, no hacer enojar a las magas psicópatas de mi gremio y otros!

Wendy: etto… zafiro-san!

Zafiro: que pasa Wendy-san?

Wendy: me disculpo por todo este alboroto pero vera… los chicos no estaban tan equivocados!

Un aura no tan letal pero si escalofriante se creo en el ambiente mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a las dos magas que estaban sentadas casi al centro del gremio, los hombres pusieron barricadas para protegerse de la siguiente masacre o evitar ser el conejillo de indias para l desquite.

Zafiro: a-a que te refieres?

Wendy: vera…

Erza: WENDY!

Wendy: ha-hai!

Mirajane: podrías explicarnos…

Lucy: porque…

Yukyno: los chicos…

Todas: tenían razón?

Wendy: H-H-HAI!

Zafiro: y bien?!

Wendy: etto… vera, los chicos no terminaron de explicar nada, lo que pasa es que…

Erza: a que te refieres con que no terminaron?

Wendy: bueno, más bien no los dejaron terminar por que los comenzaron a perseguir y golpear como fieras!

Zafiro: etto… podrías continuar?!

Wendy: hai!, vera a lo que ellos se referían es a la armonía de su esencia, como dragón Slayers podemos detectar el aroma base u esencia que caracteriza a cada ser vivo, en este caso el de usted es uno que, pese a que se mescla con muchos otros aromas, como pasa en el gremio, usted es capaz de hacerlos entrar en armonía!

Juvia: juvia no entiende Wendy-san!

Wendy: verán… Lucy-san huele a vainilla, y su esencia por si sola siempre olerá a vainilla, erza-san huele a tulipán, y por lo tanto, si juntamos ambas esencias, vamos a oler los tulipanes y aparte la vainilla!

Levy: creo que comienzo a entender, pero por que la esencia de zafiro-chan es diferente?, porque dicen estos (apunta los bultos) dicen que es mejor?

Wendy: eso es porque, si juntamos la esencia de Lucy-san, erza-san y zafiro-san, es extraño pero te puedes imaginar estar en un campo lleno de tulipanes, comiendo un helado de vainilla a la orilla de un lago repleto de flores de lotto!

Yukyno: flores de loto?

Wendy: si, en otras palabras, armoniza y da equilibrio a las demás esencias, en lugar de dejarlas todas revueltas y dispersas sin un orden por así decirlo, las ordena y armoniza de manera que se cree un equilibrio! Zafiro-san tiene esencia de flor de lotto, es un aroma muy peculiar pero agradable, a eso se referían los chicos!

Después de tan excelente explicación las chicas se miraron entre ellas, después a los bultos en la esquina del gremio y después…

Erza: chicos…

Lucy: etto… nosotras…

Levy: queríamos…

Cana: disculparnos por…

Minerva: la paliza que les dimos sin esperar a escucharlos!

6 bultos: DE QUE SIRVE SI YA NOS LA DIERON!

Todas: lo sentimos!

**Otra esquina del gremio:**

Igg/Igneel: ustedes creen que pronto se den cuenta por ellos mismos?

Dina/Grandine: no lo creo, son muy tontos, además, solo debemos preocuparnos de cuidarlos y prestar especial atención en _el!_

Mett/Metalicana: cierto, con que lo tengamos al margen de lo necesario no habrá problemas innecesarios para zafiro!

Biin/Binaria: creen que podremos mantener esto por mucho tiempo?

Ray/Rainy: eso espero, primero debemos cumplir un objetivo, lo demás será conforme pase el tiempo después de eso!

Skin/skidrum: son unos revoltosos, nosotros dos la tenemos fácil!

Logi/weislogia: si, es cierto, pero de todos modos debemos investigar un poco para ayudar a zafiro en la medida de lo posible!

Makarov: confíen en ellos, y confíen en zafiro, lo conseguirá! Además, los tienen a ustedes a su lado!

Todos: hai!

**Al día siguiente:**

Ya todo más calmado, dentro de lo que es Fairy Tail, y con los gremios visitantes ya en camino a sus hogares, podemos decir que la "normalidad" regresa a la vida de los magos de magnolia, in embargo, cierto rubio usuario e los relámpagos, ya recuperado milagrosamente, se encuentra muy pensativo en el segundo piso.

La razón de tanto pensar es muy simple, una dragón slayer recién llegada, la cual, después de un rato de tenerlo en las nubes, termina dándole una posible solución a un dilema.

Laxus se encamina al primer piso para, de manera disimulada, observar el tablero de misiones, no quiere ir con su equipo habitual por lo que decide esperar a una distancia prudente, tanto de la puerta como del tablero hasta que un olor muy peculiar lo pone sobre aviso, toma una misión y, con una seña le indica a Mirajane que saldrá, acto seguido desaparece del gremio, encontrándose en el camino a cierta chica encapuchada.

Zafiro: buenos días Laxus-san, saldrá?!

Laxus: si, de misión, y quería saber si… quieres acompañarme?!

Un gesto de sorpresa es lo que recibe por parte de la encapuchada dragón slayer.

Zafiro: etto… y por qué quiere que lo acompañe?, digo, usted tiene un equipo!

Laxus: (penoso y sonrojado) bueno… veras, yo quiero… bueno yo… nunca e conocido a alguien tan fuerte… y veras, quiero cambiar de aires!

Zafiro: Laxus-san, en concreto, que desea? No lo juzgare!

Laxus: (suspira) quiero conocer tus capacidades, ayer llegaste y hasta yo estuve metido en problemas grupales, eso es demasiado extraño, quiero respuestas, eres diferente en algún sentido y me gustaría descubrir el por qué me siento tan a gusto con Tigo cerca, no lo mal intérpretes, estoy seguro que no me gustas, simplemente es un sentimiento de fraternidad extraños, yo solo… (Suspira), solo me recuerda a lo que siento por el viejo!

Mas asombro por parte de zafiro no era posible, ella pensaba que todo sería tranquilo en este gremio, pero con alguien tan listo y sensible (si, sensible) como Laxus no se esperaba tanta afinidad y respeto, solo unos pocos se lo lograban hacer sentir, y esos pocos terminaron siendo… su familia, sus padres, sus hermanos, sus primos, su clan, su… manada. Las cosas no podían ser más alegres y preocupantes, una nueva familia, en donde ella deseaba ya permanecer estable, las cosas se complicaron, pero para bien de ella.

Zafiro: bien, solo démonos prisa, me adelante a mis primos y debo decirles que saldré de misión, no quiero que se preocupen!

Laxus: (media sonrisa) bien, vamos, no quiero que mi equipo venga, y menos esos fastidiosos!

Zafiro: te refieres a Gajeel-san, Natsu-san y Wendy-san?!

Laxus: si, ellos mismos!

**Estación de trenes/media hora después:**

Igg: cuida de ella, será su primer misión!

Laxus: así será!

Dina: no te sobre esfuerces!

Zafiro: lo tratare!

Biin: más te vale, no quiero tener que ir por ti!

Mett: o tener que ir a terminar con tu trabajo!

Ray: vamos, no sean tan duros, estará bien, después de todo, no va sola, verdad!

Laxus: así es, yo la cuidare, regresaremos pronto!

Zafiro: avisen al maestro que iré con Laxus-san, nos vemos!}

Todos: CUIDENSE!

Una vez ambos magos subidos en el tren, y en marcha, además de comprobar los mareos de Laxus, y que zafiro le diera un amuleto mágico hecho de diamante (una pulsera de hilo) comenzaron con una amena conversación.

**En el gremio: **

Natsu: QUUUEEEEEEE?!

Igg: pues sí, se fue de misión con Laxus!

Freed: (llorando) porque… yo quería ir, porque se fue?!

Ever: no te quejes, de seguro quería conocerla mejor, digo, hasta el salió apaleado ayer, cosa extraña!

Mett: cierto, mejor es mejor tranquilizase, y Gajeel-san, que hace en esa esquina?

Había una bolita de metal en una esquina del gremio, parecía mecerse como una cuna, a la cual, se sumó una bolita morada (cobra), una de fuego (Natsu) y una azul (Wendy), que solo lloraban por no haber podido ir a la primer misión de zafiro para ayudarla y conocerse mejor, maldito Laxus, el sí que podía hacer lo que quisiera y nadie le decía nada.

Makarov: bueno, no hay nada que hacer así que, sigan con sus asuntos, Igg!

Igg: que pasa maestro?

Necesito hablar con Tigo, vamos a mi oficina!

Igg: hai!

Y mientras las quejas por parte de todos, incluidos erza, gray, juvia, Levy y Lucy seguían, en la oficina del maestro.

**Oficina del maestro:**

Igneel: que necesita maestro?

Makarov: cuál es el motivo real por el que zafiro fue con Laxus?

Igneel: por lo que me alcanzo a decir zafiro, Laxus tiene una extraña empatía por ella, no es amor, pero si las cosas siguen así, podrían terminar denominándose entre ellos hermanos!

Makarov: que extraño, Laxus no es así!

Igneel: lo sé, pero zafiro no debería tomar riesgos así antes de _eso, s_in embargo, uno que otro no le caerían mal!

Makarov: tienes razón, ella es muy calculadora, y no le gustan los fallos, pero debe entender que de los errores se aprende, no siempre todo sale como se espera!

Igneel: lo sé, solo espero que le vaya bien, Laxus dijo que la cuidaría, y confiamos en el!

Makarov: gracias, ahora solo resta que el curso de las cosas sigua, después de todo, una improvisación de repente no estará mal!

Y entre afirmaciones, sonrisas y de mas, los dos hombres (uno dragón) acordaron apoyar y vigilar las interacciones entre todos los dragón slayer.

**La inspiración no da para más, tengo una vaga idea del siguiente, y me falta actualizar un fic de Diabolik Lovers, creo que ese se quedara pausado un poco más, en fin, ya lo decidí, NO HABRA NALU, además algunas parejas las modificare, otras seguirán igual, pero solo aparecerán como apoyo a la trama principal.**

**HARE UNA BREVE DESCRIPCION DE LOS PERSONAJES, LOS DRAGONES TRANSFORMADOS EN HUMANOS, PERO EL OC SERA HASTA EL SIGUIENTE.**

Igneel: cabello rojo (con peinado estilo Jerall), ojos rojos, estatura igual a la de Gildart.

Grandine: cabello blanco y a media espalda lacio, ojos dorados, estatura igual a la de Mirajane.

Metalicana: cabello plata (como el de Haru de Rave Master, con peinado incluido), ojos rojos, estatura la misma que Igneel.

Rainy: cabello rubio (estilo Lissana), ojos azules (como el cabello de juvia), estatura como la de Lucy, con atributos igual de grandes.

Binaria: cabello morado (como el de Kinana) y largo como el de erza, ojos morados, estatura igual a la de erza.

Weisslogia: cabello blanco (con estilo como el de Rufus), ojos azules, estatura como la de Igneel.

Skiadrum: cabello negro (estilo el de Gajeel), ojos rojos, estatura como la de Igneel.

**En cuanto a la ropa, pónganles la que os guste más, mi descripción la pondré en el siguiente capítulo, pero espérenme que el manga me saco de casilla. **


	4. CRISTAL ELÉCTRICO

**Pueblo de croman:**

Laxus: zafiro ya llegamos, gracias por lo del tren!

Zafiro: no hay problema, para algo se hacer los amuletos anti mareo!

Laxus: bueno, hay que ir con el cliente!

Zafiro: hai!

**Casa del cliente:**

Cliente: me da gusto que hayan venido Fairy Tail! la misión es algo... complicada!

Laxus: no se preocupe!

Zafiro: haremos lo posible por completarla lo más pronto posible!

Cliente: me da gusto escuchar eso, así que, la misión consiste en rescatar a los niños de la aldea, ellos fueron capturados por una banda de maleantes, los tienen encerrados en la montaña que está a un costado de la aldea!

Zafiro: tiene alguna descripción que nos pueda ayudar?

Cliente: me parece que algunos de ellos son magos, o tal vez hayan contratado algunos!

Laxus: como puede decir eso?

Cliente: quemaron algunas cosechas, y si van a la plaza principal podrán ver algunos destrozos mas, los que no creo que un bandido normal pueda hacer!

Zafiro: bien, nos encargaremos!

Cliente: me gracias!

**Plaza del pueblo:**

Laxus: en definitiva esto no es normal!

Zafiro: si, esto si es hecho por un mago!

Laxus: hay que investigar más sobre el tema!

Zafiro: yo me encargo de eso, tu averigua un aproximado de los tipos de magia que el enemigo podría estar usando, con tanto destrozo de seguro te podrás hacer algunas ideas!

Y sin que Laxus pudiera poner excusa alguna, termino por obedecer órdenes, pero no teniendo claro como iba a averiguar el tipo de magia que los enemigos estarán utilizando; todo estaba con cantidades inmensas de cenizas, el suelo viscoso y... eso era acero derretido? bien tal vez prestando atención más a fondo podría averiguar algo.

Mientras tanto, zafiro ya había salido del pueblo, estaba en un pequeño bosque, y asegurándose de que nadie la viera, poso su mano en uno de los árboles y abrió un agujero violeta en su centro, acto seguido entro en él y cualquiera que pudiera haberla seguido ya no podría estar a su alcance.

**POV ZAFIRO:**

_Bien, ya puedo usar mi magia libremente, espero que Laxus averigüe lo que le pedí, para mi será sencillo buscar pistas y probables trampas en el bosque._

_Podría bien terminar la misión yo sola pero... es más divertido así, ya me transforme en energía de luz natural, jajaja parezco un fantasma o una sombra pero poder transportarme de un árbol a otro sin problemas!_

Lo que zafiro había hecho fue fusionar su cuerpo con el árbol que había tocado, después de conseguirlo separo su espíritu del cuerpo que ahora reposaba en el tronco de aquel sauce, con mayor libertad, transmuto su alma a la de una hada, por lo que lo humanos saben, las hadas son pequeñas y tienen la forma del mismo símbolo del gremio de magos de Fiore, pero, lo que no saben, es que esa forma es solo la del alma de las hadas, su cuerpo verdadero es idéntico al de una humana común y corriente, la gran diferencia es que las hadas pueden usar su magia para transformarse y mostrar su verdadera apariencia; un hada tiene el aspecto de una muchacha con cabello brillante, resaltando el color de cabello de cada una, solo cambia cuando el nivel de poder que el hada alcanza se eleva, sus vestimentas también se adecuan al nivel de poder en el que se encuentra cada quien, todas son ajustadas, podrían ser desde faltas, licras o biquinis, todos con sedas especiales, las cuales siempre están adornadas con accesorios correspondientes al elemento que maneja cada una.

Las hadas de fuego parecieran tener ropa hecha de fuego, las de agua igual, cada hada maneja un solo elemento, sin embargo, cada 100 años nace una con la capacidad de manejar más de un solo atributo mágico, cuando eso sucede esta misma hada puede aprender tipos de magia ajenas a su esencia como hada, en concreto, pueden aprender magias normales como la de los humanos o magias antiguan de cualquier tipo de fuente mágica, incluso, este tipo de hada especial, es capaz de aprender magia negra u oscura sin ser afectada por ella o corromper su esencia; por tal motivo, ahora que zafiro esta transformada en hada, en esta ocasión una miniatura como las conocen los humanos, es momento de ir en busca de información a la montaña.

_Esto es increíble, había olvidado que se sentía volar con mis propias alas, pero algún día podre hacerlo libremente y para entonces, podre cumplir la promesa que le ice a ese hombre!_

**POV ZAFIRO FIN.**

Ya una vez encaminada la investigación, zafiro consiguió llegar hasta la guarida des los vagos buenos para nada que secuestraron a los inocentes niños, buscando y buscando por todos lados, esquivando a los hombres y escondiéndose en lugares muy pequeños pudo llegar hasta la selda donde los pequeños estaban encerrados.

**Celda:**

Niño1: extraño a mi mamá, si no fuera porque no estoy solo ya estaría más asustado!

Niño2: lo sé, ya lloramos mucho, solo tenemos que esperar a nuestros papis!

Niña3: miren, que es eso?

Todos los niños voltearon asía la esquina donde una de sus tantas compañeras estaba señalando, incluso los niños que aún seguían llorando pararon de hacerlo para ver a que se refería su amiga.

Niño15: que es eso?

Zafiro: no soy eso, soy un hada mi pequeño amigo!

Niño33: waaaaw! Un hada! Yo siempre quise ver una!

Niño12: si, yo también!

Niña 19: pero que hace una hadita tan bonita aquí?

Todos los niños, que a su corta edad no les gustaba prestar atención a nada, esta vez estaban muy concentrados y embelesados con la pequeña hadita, esperando escuchar que diría.

Zafiro: bueno, verán, yo pasaba por este lugar y me pareció sentir el corazoncito de muchos pequeños triste, así que vine a ver qué pasaba, estuve dando vuelta por todo este feo lugar y descubrí que los tienen encerrados y lejos de sus papás!

Niña7: si hadita, estos hombre malos nos separaron de nuestros papis, tu no ayudaras?

Zafiro: si, pero saben, también me entere que un par de magos con corazones muy lindos vendrán a sacarlos, yo los estaré ayudando así que no se preocupen!

Niña19: que bien, podremos estar con nuestros papis pronto!

Niño12: son magos fuertes? De que gremio son? Quiénes son?

Todos los niños estaban más contentos con la noticia, solo que la pequeña hadita les pidió que bajaran la voz, se acercaran y les susurro.

Zafiro: son magos de un gremio, Fairy Tail, y son Laxus Drelar, que me parece es un dragón slayer de trueno, y la otra maga es Zafiro, esa maga es amiga mía, aunque… si prestan atención podrán ver un secreto que ella y yo tenemos, pero no se lo pueden decir a nadie, de acuerdo?!

Cotilleos y cotilleos entre todos los niños, eso era lo que les levanto el ánimo, saber que un mago fuerte y de uno de los mejores gremios vendría a salvarlos los aniño mucho, y más se animaron por saber que habían conocido a una hermosa hadita que los ayudaría y que mandaría a una amiga para que también estuviera al pendiente; risas y felicidad podían respirar los pequeños porque sabían, que aunque estuvieran encerrados, pudieron ver una de sus fantasías más hermosas, con la cual tendrían un secretito para ellos solos.

**Sala de los custodios:**

Custodio1: que es eso, esos niños parecen estar muy felices de estar encerrados?!

Custodio2: qué más da, nadie podrá salvarlos!

Custodio3: cierto, además pronto podremos venderlos en el mercado negro y esas molestas risas y alegría se les borrara de la cara!

Todos: jajajajaja!

**Celda:**

Zafiro: bien mis pequeños, tengo que irme, debo avisar a mi amiga lo que encontré y como los pueden salvar, ella y su amigo vendrán muy pronto, hasta entonces manténganse unidos, sé que están felices, pero no hagan ruido, no quiero que esos hombre malos los lastimen o los separen, de acuerdo?!

Todos: (susurrando) de acuerdo, cuídate!

Y así, zafiro partió de regreso a su cuerpo, pero se asustó al darse cuenta de que ya era de noche y si no se daba prisa Laxus se preocuparía, no quería que se diera cuenta de nada y necesitaba mantener su identidad como hada todavía escondida, no podía dejar que la descubrieran aun.

**Posada/habitación de los magos:**

Laxus se encontraba caminando de un lado para otro dentro de la habitación, ya era muy noche y zafiro no aparecía, si esto seguía así debería ir a buscarla, no podían darse el lujo de dejarse descubrir o atrapar, maldijo otras mil veces por haberle hecho caso y haberse quedado en el pueblo, él no era así, pero había confiado en sus palabras, se estaba arrepintiendo de si mismo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Zafiro: perdón la tardanza, pero…

Laxus: DONDE ESTABAS, YA ESTABA POR IR A BUSCARTE?!

Zafiro: perdón, pero ya se cómo entrar y rescatar a los niños, solo debemos tomar precauciones con lo que tu hayas podido descubrir!

Laxus: y como sabes todo eso (más calmado)?

Zafiro: un hada me lo dijo?

Laxus: (rodando los ojos) si claro, y yo soy shuek! Ahora dime, que estabas haciendo?

Zafiro: ya te dije, no te enojes, solo… (Suspira) me cole en su fortaleza e inspeccione el lugar!

Laxus: QUE TU QUE?!

Zafiro: no grites, no es para tanto, no me vieron, además, lo que importaba era como sacar a los niños no? Pues entonces dime que magias crees que utilizan y comenzare a pensar que hacer para sacarlos sin que los lastimen!

Laxus: en primer lugar, somos un equipo así que no puedes estarte arriesgando así, en segunda, como hiciste para que no te descubrieran cuando entraste? Y en tercera me preocupe, NO TE BUELVAS A ARIESGAR ASI! Quedo claro?

Ok, para este momento todo era cómico, Laxus parecía una madre reprendiendo a su hija, zafiro solo escuchaba con la cabeza gacha los regaños de su compañero, él se había preocupado y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se expusiera de esa manera tan peligrosa ante el enemigo. Ya una vez calmados ambos, decidieron ducharse, primero Laxus y después zafiro, ambos estaban muy cansados, y cuando ya estuvieron arreglados (hasta el momento zafiro sigue sin quitarse la capucha) Laxus comento sus hallazgos y ella los suyo, acordaron levantarse temprano para planear algo, y dicho todo cada quien se dirigió a su cama (había dos en la recamara).

Laxus: no piensas quitarte la capucha?

Zafiro: no quiero, buenas noches (y se tapó)!

**Pov Laxus:**

_Que le pasa a ella, me preocupe demasiado, además como se le ocurre meterse a la boca del lobo sola, pudieron matarla, tsk, no dejare que haga la misión sola, además, se supone también quiero conocerla mejor, por eso la misión, con esto solo me demuestra que me está ocultando algo muy importante, porque eso de entrar sin ser vista a una fortaleza y hablar con los niños sin que la descubran esta raro, además tardo mucho… espera, por la distancia, lo empinado de la montaña, sumando que tuvo que ocultarse para no ser vista… COMO LLEGO TAN RAPIDO? Ese trayecto debió tomarle día y medio, pero ella lo realizó en medio día, aquí ha happy encerrado! (suspira) _no piensas quitarte la capucha?/no quiero, buenas noches! _Que mierda, ni su rostro me deja ver? En definitiva algo me oculta, y cuando esta misión termine sino me lo a dicho entonces la obligare, esa capucha se debe ir, nadie a visto su rostro desde que entro al gremio y yo seré el primero._

Ya una bes más, cansado asta de pensar, Laxus se quedó dormido y espero poder ejecutar su plan lo más pronto posible.

**Fin pov Laxus**

**Pov Zafiro:**

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, Laxus ya se está impacientado, no puedo decirle como es que llegue tan rápido, de seguro ya saco sus cálculos, no es tonto, pero lo de la capucha, eso sí me tomo por sorpresa, tarde o temprano todos verán mi rostro, pero quien me asegura que Laxus es de fiar, digo, mi cabello es muy extraño, no puedo confiar en caminar por las calles mostrándolo (suspira), ojala la fusión de la magia no provocara eso en mi cabello, no me gusta que me miren como si fuera mercancía, es incómodo, si de por si al ser un hada es incómodo que los humanos me traten diferente (suspira), esta será una LARGA misión._

**Fin por Zafiro**

Al día siguiente Laxus y zafiro se despidieron del cliente informándole que ya tenían todo listo para traer a los niños y que pronto estarían de regreso. Una vez encaminados a la montaña, Laxus trato de sacar temas de conversación **(raro puesto que es un antisocial XD)** para amenizar el trayecto, pregunto desde su comida favorita hasta el color de su cabello, lo cual tenso a zafiro y Laxus capto de inmediato que su cabello podría ser una de las causas de no dejarse ver. Más y más preguntas, Laxus siguiendo a zafiro por donde le indicaba para que no los descubrieran, MAS PREGUNTAS, esto acabaría con la paciencia de la pobre chica.

Laxus: de qué color son tus ojos?

Zafiro: importa?

Laxus: si!

Zafiro: azul zafiro!

Laxus: lindo color, nunca lo he visto en unos ojos, me dejarías ver los tuyos?

Zafiro: no!

Laxus: cuál es tu estación preferida del año **(Laxus es muy meloso, que le pasara) **, digo, debes tener una, la mía es la primavera!

Zafiro: me gustan todas, y si a ti te gusta la primavera debe ser porque es la época de apareamiento de los animales!

Laxus: no soy un animal!

Zafiro: eres un dragón slayer, tienes instintos animales demasiado desarrollados!

Laxus: pues…

Zafiro: silencio, ya llegamos!

Efectivamente, ya habían llegado, por la plática que tuvieron la noche anterior, ya sabían por dónde ir, se escurrieron en la fortaleza sin ser vistos, sabían que el suelo estaría resbaloso por el tipo de magia de uno de los enemigo, el cual, Laxus había descubierto en la plaza, por lo que tuvieron cuidado, estaban por llegar a las celdas cuando…

Custodio1: INTRUSOS, REFUERSOS!

Laxus: tsk mierda, nos descubrieron, ZAFIRO!

Zafiro: si, ire por los niños, tu distráelos!

Laxus: adelante!

Y sin más, Laxus se abalanzó sobre el custodio y lo comenzó a golpear, después llegaron más sujetos los cuales terminaron igual de apaisados que el primero.

Laxus: eso es todo? Pensé que darían más pelea!

Balu: ellos son simples tontos, deberías enfrentarte mejor a mí, mi nombre es Balu el mago liquido!

Laxus: ahora lo entiendo, el metal derretido, el piso resbaloso, las cosechas quemadas, todo es producto de una fuerte concentración de magia liquida!

Balu: eres inteligente, soy un mago mercenario independiente, así que me podre encargar de ti fácil mete!

Zafiro: NO LO CREO!

Zafiro había aparecido de la nada y atacado a Balu con un látigo lleno de espinas, el cual, al ser esquivado termino destruyendo la columna en la que Balu se encontraba parado minutos antes.

Laxus: QUE HACES? TE ENCARGARIAS DE LOS NIÑOS!

Zafiro: todos están a salvo, ya están de camino a sus casas!

Laxus: pero que mierda, TAN RAPIDO?

Balu: NO SE LOS PERMITIRE, REGRESENME MI MERCANCIA PAR DE HERMANITOS!

Laxus/Zafiro: NO SOMOS HERMANOS!

Y la pelea comenzó, Balu lanzaba cuchillas de ácido contra Laxus, el las esquivaba y lanzaba en represalia lanzas eléctricas, zafiro entrillaba su látigo en el suelo con la intención de que se ramificara sacando espinas por todos lados y en dirección hacia Balu, por otro lado, en un descuido de Laxus por estar al pendiente de que zafiro no fiera lastimada, termino resbalando.

Balu aprovechó el descuido y lanzo miles de proyectiles contra Laxus; zafiro quien estaba al pendiente de los movimientos de Balu, se percató de su ataque contra Laxus, pero… no tenía tiempo de ayudarlo, estaban a una distancia considerable el uno del otro, sus espinas no alcanzarían a llegar para poner un escudo a Laxus.

Zafiro: tsk, mierda RUGIDO DEL FRAGON DE CRISTAL!

Laxus: pero que…

El ataque actuó como escudo para Laxus, dándole la oportunidad de recuperarse y colocarse en posición de ataque.

Laxus: esta me la pagas santígüela, RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DEL RAYO!

El impacto dio de lleno el Balu que no tuvo tiempo de escapar, cuando la nube de polvo se disipo, pudieron ver a un Balu dentro de una esfera de líquido viscoso, el muy desgraciado había creado un escudo, pero este no se veía bien, así que entre miradas fugases de parte de los dos dragón slayer y sonrisas de aceptación, se colocaron a un costado el uno del otro y se dispusieron a atacar.

Laxus/Zafiro: RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE CRISTAL ELECTRICO!

Y fue todo, el escudo de Balu no soporto más y termino cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

Laxus: (jadeando) y eso que fue, eres una dragón slayer de cristal pero puedes usar magia de tierra?

Zafiro: (jadeando) eso no importa, además…

Zafiro no termino de decir lo que tenía en mente por que Laxus le arrebato bruscamente la capa que llevaba puesta hasta ahora, no le fue difícil dado que esta estaba totalmente desgarrada dejando ver las múltiples heridas que obtuvo zafiro durante el combate.

La luz del sol entraba por los enormes agujeros que la batalla provoco en la edificación, los rayos del sol dieron de lleno en el cabello de zafiro, mostrando el por qué siempre usaba una capa; su cabello parecía diamante puro, podrías ver un enorme diamante en una joyería y este costaría millones, si lo comparas con el cabello de zafiro, podrías decir que el propio cabello esta hecho de diamante, es lacio, se mueve como cualquier cabello normal al rose del viento, pero su apariencia es la de diamante, DIAMANTE PUERO Y BIENTA TRABAJADO, LITERALMENTE DIAMANTE!

La cara de asombro de Laxus no se comparaba con nada, estaba total schok, pero no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que sintió un aroma salado, agua salada, LAGRIMAS, pero fue tarde, zafiro salió disparada del lugar sin rumbo fijo.

Laxus, al darse cuenta de ello, utilizo las ultimas gotas de magia que le quedaban, tenía que alcanzarla, ella estaba mal y lo sabía bien, porque cuando fusionaron sus rugidos, una extraña resonancia mágica lo había alertado, le había dejado percibir algo de lo que sentía ella, era… tristeza, frustración, algo estaba mal, algo que no entendía, y debía descubrirlo.

**Bien, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste y no me maten por poner tan meloso a Laxus, pero los fics son para alterar la realidad.**

**En fin, la inspiración vendrá a mi después, espero y sea pronto!**


	5. La Desicion del Fuego

Laxus estaba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, zafiro se había adelantado demasiado, apenas si alcanzaba a detectar su esencia, como diablos se disculparía, como la calmaría si lo único que hiso fue ver su cabello, eso no era malo, aunque después de ver el cabello y pensar en hacerlo pasar por diamante para venderlo y comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba le dejo claro el por qué lo ocultaba.

Era un completo tonto, tenía que encontrarla, el en verdad estaba muy preocupado, corría y corría sin éxito, hasta que después de muchos esfuerzos la alcanzo. Zafiro estaba metica entre las raíces de un árbol, las cuales formaban un escondite muy amplio y a la ves privado, ella se encontraba abrazando sus piernas con la cabeza entre ellas llorando y temblando, no se dio cuenta de que Laxus la había encontrado hasta que sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, lo cual la sobresalto.

Zafiro: KYAAAA!

Laxus: tranquila, solo soy yo, no te preocupes!

Zafiro: largo!cci

Laxus: no!

Zafiro: que quieres, ya conseguiste ver mi cabello y m cara, ahora que se te ofrece, venderme?! (Sarcástica)

Laxus: disculparme!

Zafiro: por qué? No hiciste nada!

Laxus: pero te quite la capa sin pensarlo!

Zafiro: lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora déjame sola!

Laxus: (suspira) mira, perdón por quitarte la capucha, pero me da gusto haberlo hecho, te ves hermosa!

Zafiro: (sonrojada) y eso que, es extraño!

Laxus: y mucho, pero ambos somos de Fairy Tail y no permitiremos que te pase nada, así que… (no permitiremos que te pase nada!

Zafiro: como lo sabes?

Laxus: porque conozco a todos, al abuelo y… a mí!

Zafiro: eso no importa, te alcanzo cuando consiga una capucha, mientras cobra la recompensa tú!

Laxus: (enojado) somos un equipo en esta misión, así que no me jodas, sé que te molesta lo que hice, y sabes que… no me arrepiento, porque ahora aunque sea solo tu rostro te conozco más, y eso me agrada, en esta misión quería conocerte y ahora que lo he hecho más te callas, me sigues y sin capucha, (suspira, sonrojado) y si tanto te molesta confiar en desconocidos, aunque seamos del mismo gremio, yo ya lo soluciones!

Zafiro: (cabizbaja y sonrojada) así, y cómo?

Laxus: (suspira) ahora eres mi hermana!

Ok, esto no se lo esperaba zafiro, como que eran hermanos, Laxus estaba loco, como se le ocurría decir eso, en verdad el gremio estaba totalmente loco, y este rubiales no era la acepción.

Zafiro: pero que… como decides eso tu solo, no debería aceptar primero yo, o por lo menos discutirlo?

Laxus: (sonrojado) no, los hermanos mayores hacen eso, no consultan a los menores, y dado que los dragones slayer son posesivos y autoritarios, en especial con otros de su especie… (Mas rojo que el cabello de erza) tú haces lo que diga porque me caes bien y eres mi hermana entendido?!

Zafiro: (bufido y puchero) quien te crees, yo no hago caso a los demás, además…

Zafiro no pudo acabar de hablar por que unos grandes brazos la rodearon en un abraso, posesivo, protector y muy reconfortante, en verdad iba a dejar que él se saliera con la suya? En verdad no quería, pero se sentía tan bien, esa hermosa sensación la fue inundando poco a poco, nadie había sido capaz de hacer que ella se doblegara de esa manera, estaba cediendo a algo que no la ayudaría con sus planes, tenía que pensar en su misión y no dejarse llevar ya que la última vez que dejo que las cosas pasaran sin contemplar las consecuencias, se topó con una persona que le podría dar la familia que tanto quiso tener, y esa persona necesitaba de su ayuda pero… y la promesa que le hiso a los demás?, lo que prometió a Igneel, ok, tal vez… solo por ahora… podría tener una familia, un… hermano.

Zafiro: (suspira) ok, pero no seas empalagoso, es vergonzoso!

Laxus: (risillas) lo sé, pero siempre quise una hermana, ahora, que te parece si vamos a terminar el trabajo?

Zafiro no tuvo otra que aceptar la mano que Laxus le ofrecía para levantarse, ya después tal vez… las cosas cambien y sean favorables, en especial para su compromiso con _el!_

Ya usando la poca magia que recupero Laxus, alcanzaron a los niños que se dirigían al pueblo, cuando los pequeños vieron a ambos magos acercarse detuvieron.

Niño1: hola, usted es el mago Laxus -san el que nos salvó?

Laxus: si, pero ella también ayudo!

Laxus bajo de sus hombros a zafiro y la coloco frente a los niños, los cuales, antes de poder hablar sus pequeños ojos se fijaron en el cabellos de zafiro, esta, al darse cuenta de cómo la miraban todos, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado que no tenía la capucha.

Zafiro:(sonrojada) etto... podrían...

Todos los niños: SENORITA HADA!

Zafiro: oh oh!

Y sin más tiempo que perder, los niños ya estaban agradeciendo a zafiro por su visita la otra vez, el haberlos guiados a la salida y haberla conocido.

Laxus: Zafiro a que se refieren con señorita hada?

Zafiro:(nerviosa y sonrojada) niños, recuerdan nuestro secreto?

Todos:(susurrando) hai!

Laxus:(nervioso) y eso que fue?

Todos: NADA!

Laxus: como sea, regresemos que sus papas están esperándolos!

Todos se dispusieron a seguir su camino, entre risas y alegrías, juegos con zafiro que ya no hallaba como esconder su cabello, solo estaban divirtiéndose, incluso compusieron una canción para divertirse en lo que quedaba de camino.

_~el hada de cristal brilla cuando es de día, pero en las noches nos observa y cuida;_

_Cuando se esconde es muy pequeña, y cuando la conoces es muy alta y bella; _

_Su cabello es igual a un diamante y sus ojos de zafiro la hacen más brillante; _

_Cuando se sonroja es muy chibi y cuando sonríe parece un lindo chibi Angel._

_El hada de cristal cuida de los niños y las niñas por que las risas y alegrías son las halas que brillan; _

_Corre, salta, juega, ríe y grita que el hada de cristal nos cuida.~_

Y así pasaron el rato, cantando todo el camino, un Laxus confundido por ~el hada de cristal,~ y los niños felices por regresar con sus familias.

**Pueblo:**

Cliente: escucharon eso? parecen...

Los aldeanos fijaron sus vistas en el lugar del que procedían los canticos que escuchaban, y ahí... vieron lo que tanto esperaban con algo de curiosidad aparte de la alegría, los niños estaban cantando y saltando agarrados de la mano formando un circulo, en el cual, un mago rubio se encontraba en el centro contemplando a los pequeños conejos saltarines, pero más fue la sorpresa al ver a una joven de cabellos diamante integrada en el círculo de juego de los niños... DIAMANTE? Esto es extremadamente raro.

Laxus: bien, aquí están todos los niños señor!

Zafiro:(conteniendo risas) misión cumplida... etto... les pasa algo?

Laxus se dio cuenta de que nadie despegaba la vista de zafiro por lo que carraspeo la garganta para llamar la atención.

Laxus: ella es zafiro la maga que me acompaña, solo que... no trae la capucha!

Y zafiro de acordó de ese pequeño detalle que había olvidado nuevamente, sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas, se puso tensa y comenzó a tartamudear, pero un pequeño la saco de su trance.

Niño1: hada de cristal, estas bien?

Niño2: no te preocupes, (susurra) tu secreto está a salvo!

Todos los niños: pero la canción la cantaremos siempre!

Y los canticos comenzaron de nuevo, la pequeña letra improvisada de los pequeños les indico inmediatamente que en primer ligar ellos la compusieron, y en segundo lugar que estaba dedicada a la maga de cabello de cristal.

Después te tanto jaleo, el cliente y el pueblo entero agradeció a los magos y entrego la correspondiente recompensa, los niños se arremolinaron para despedir a su querida hada de cristal y al mago dragón, ya después ambos integrantes de Fairy Tail se encaminaron en el tren de regreso a su destino.

Zafiro: en serio no tienes nada con que taparme la cabeza?

Laxus: no, y así está mejor, me gusta más así!

Zafiro:(pichero) creí que querías se mi familia y cuidarme!

Laxus: lo hago, que no ves esos relámpagos que mantienen a raya a los mirones?

Con asombro zafiro se quedó callada al ver una especie de escudo de electricidad rodeándolos, en definitiva tendría un nuevo pariente, tal vez no sería tan malo pero...

Zafiro:(suspira) bien, pero serás mi primo, no mi hermano!

Laxus: bien querida prima, descansa que no te pienso dejar poner una capucha, yo te cuidare, ya te lo dije!

Zafiro:(bufido) pero esta me la pagas primito!

Y con una risilla socarrona de parte de Laxus ambos que pusieron a descansar durante el trayecto de regreso a casa.

**Gremio:**

Igg: dejen eso, solo molestan!

Gajeel: pero ya deberían haber llegado, la misión no era larga!

Biin: pues sí, pero ambos magos son fuertes Gajeel-san, así que no se preocupe!

Todos los dragones Slayers estaban literalmente deprimidos, se encontraban tirados en las mesas, incluso gray que trato de armar una pelea para animarlos no consiguió nada, ni siquiera con Natsu.

Makarov: (bufido) esto es estresante, que les habrá pasado a esos dos, ya no aguanto a esta bola de inútiles, incluso los de Saber están igual!

Dina: y eso que solo venían de visita, ahora no creo que se vallan sino hasta después de unos días de que ellos regresen!

Erza: por lo menos no están peleando y destruyendo cosas!

Lucy: tienes razón, están muy tranquilos y eso le cuesta menos dinero al gremio y a nosotros!

Todos asintieron frenéticamente con el comentario de Lucy, pues sabían que era totalmente cierto; mientras tanto, la pequeña Azuka iba llegando con sus padres, y a su vez, tarareaba una lida canción que escucho de camino al gremio.

Alzack/Bisca: ya llegamos!

Todos: bienvenidos!

Azuka: _Corre, salta, juega, ríe y grita que el hada de cristal nos cuida!_

Levy: Azuka-chan, de donde sacaste esa letra tan bonita?

Azuka: todos los niños la cantan, y me encanta, es muy divertida!

Bisca: lo que pasa es que de regreso de nuestra misión pasamos por un pueblo muy lindo, todos los niños estaban cantando esa canción!

Alzack: preguntamos de donde la sacaron y dijeron que ellos la compusieron en honor a un hada que los salvo!

Todos: un hada?

Azuka: hai! Y como quiero conocerla la empecé a cantar, y cuando pasamos por otro pueblo también la escuchamos, ya es popular!

**En una esquina del gremio susurrando:**

Igg: mierda, esa es una descripción de ella!

Mett: lo sé, que diablos hiso en la misión?

Dina: quien sabe, pero esto será divertido, de seguro…

Rain: improvisar un poco es bueno y nuestra chica…

Biin: está haciéndolo, que genial!

Makarov: sip, esto sí que es un avance muy grande para ella, así que solo hay que apoyarla!

Todos: hii!

**Gremio:**

Gray: oeeee! De qué hablan?

Todos voltearon a ver a los magos que estaban cuchicheando con el maestro en una esquina apartada, lejos de todos, cuando de repente la puerta principal del gremio de abrió con gran fuerza dejando ver dos siluetas en ella.

Todos: LAXUS, ZAFIRO!

Laxus/Zafiro: YA LLEGAMOS!

Y por magia todos los dragón Slayer que estaban muriéndose de aburrimiento y deprimidos regresaron a la vida para recibir a zafiro con gritos, suplicas y abrazos de bienvenida.

Gajeel: qué bueno que regresaron, oie zafiro-chan… por que traes la gabardina de Laxus encima y cubriendo toda tu cabeza?

Zafiro: etto… me gusta?

Wendy: cualquier cosa que te pongas te queda genial zafiro-san!

Sting: (bufando) aunque hueles a el!

Natsu: cierto, quítatela yo te consigo una!

Y así comenzó un forcejeo entre Natsu y zafiro para quitarle la gabardina de Laxus, el cual solo se limitaba a observar a ver a qué horas se decidía a mostrarse ante todos, mientras a la riña se sumaban rogué, Gajeel, Sting y Wendy.

Igg: esto se ve mal!

Lucy: porque lo dice Igg-san?

Dina: pues verán, zafiro…

Mett: no le gusta mostrar su cabello!

Lissana: y eso por qué?

Biin: cuando los chicos la hagan llorar se darán cuenta!

Mirajane: (preocupada) a que se refieren cuando la hagan llorar?

Los que estaban atentos a lo que decían los primos de zafiro se preocuparon, como que lloraría, eso no era normal, que tenía el cabello de zafiro que…

Azuka: HADA DE CRISTAL!

Y con semejante grito de alegría todos enfocaron sus ojos en zafiro para después, abrir sus ojos como platos y desencajar sus mandíbulas con semejante espectáculo.

Todos: DIAMANTE!

Dragones: (suspiro) NO GRITEN QUE FASTIDIAN!

Y con ese comentario todos se les quedaron viendo para después volver a colocar sus ojos en zafiro que, había comenzado a llorar… LLORAR.

Laxus: (inclinado y sobando su cabeza mientras la abraza) tranquila, estos idiotas van a ser castigados, tranquila, no llores mi pequeña prima, yo estoy aquí para golpear a estos imbéciles!

Sky: a que te refieres con prima?

Logi: cierto, ella es nuestra prima!

Laxus: pues ahora yo también lo soy, me consto mucho trabajo convencerla!

Mett: bueno… bienvenido a la familia!

Dina: pero primero…

Igg: (aura asesina) hay que masacrar a quienes la hicieron llorar!

Laxus: (aura asesina) les ayudo (tronándose los nudillos y despidiendo chispas)!

Y así comenzó la masacre contra la mayoría de los dragón Slayers, incluida Wendy, digamos que fue peor que el día en que Natsu comento lo del aroma de zafiro, en fin, después de dejar semimuertos a los responsables de tal atrocidad como hacer llorar a una dama, todos se concentraron en consolar a zafiro que seguía llorando en forma chibi como niña de 5 años cuando le quitan su juguete favorito.

Mirajane: etto… zafiro-chan, no llores, te ves muy linda!

Yukino: cierto, te ves preciosa!

Zafiro: (gimoteando) lo sé!

Lucy: entonces cual es el problema?

Zafiro: (gimoteando) que… que yo… no quería que me vieran, ya suficiente tengo con lo que paso en la misión!

Makarov: tal mal les fue!

Laxus/Zafiro: no!

Todos: entonces?

Igg: obviamente este cabello no es norma, y le a traído muchos problemas a zafiro, por eso lo esconde!

Mett: no es agradable que traten de venderte!

Dina: Mett, cállate!

Biin: zafiro-chan, es hora de que dejes un poco el pasado!

Zafiro: (dejando de llorar) pero…

Laxus: nada de peros, mi prima no se dejara vencer por nada del mundo, entendido!

Zafiro: (sonrisita) haii!

Azuka: etto…

Zafiro: que pasa?

Azuka: (susurrándole al oído) tus halas son bonitas!

Y un simple comentario inocente y pequeño fue suficiente para sacarle un sonrojo a zafiro, junto con una sonrisa más amplia y calmar sus nervios, en definitiva, tal vez no era tan malo improvisar.

Azuka: tu cabello es muy bonito, toda la canción que cantan los niños es cierto, me cantas la canción?

Bisca: no seas así Azuka-chan, ella debe estar muy cansada!

Zafiro: no importa Bisca-san, (susurra) Azuka-chan guarda mi secreto por favor!

Azuka: (susurrando) bien, guardare el secreto, será nuestro secretito!

Entre risillas y susurros ambas comenzaron a cantar frente a todos.

_~el hada de cristal brilla cuando es de día, pero en las noches nos observa y cuida;_

_Cuando se esconde es muy pequeña, y cuando la conoces es muy alta y bella; _

_Su cabello es igual a un diamante y sus ojos de zafiro la hacen más brillante; _

_Cuando se sonroja es muy chibi y cuando sonríe parece un lindo chibi Angel._

_El hada de cristal cuida de los niños y las niñas por que las risas y alegrías son las halas que brillan; _

_Corre, salta, juega, ríe y grita que el hada de cristal nos cuida.~_

Dejo de importarles el entorno y zafiro, nuevamente olvido que ya no tenía capucha, en verdad improvisar le estaba encantando y tal vez, pueda compartir esto con ellos dos, con él y su querido hermano Zeref.

**Esquina desahuciada del gremio donde había cuerpos semi muertos:**

Natsu: en verdad es hermosa!

Sting: estoy de acuerdo Natsu-san, ella es hermosa, lástima que no esté en mi gremio!

Rogué: hasta que dices algo coherente como maestro!

Gajeel: giji ni lo piensen ella es nuestra, si quieren visitarla no hay problema pero se queda con nosotros!

Cobra: aunque tiene algo extraño, y no me refiero a su cabello, huele como a un dragón Slayer!

Wendy: y su aroma está muy mesclado con el de Laxus-san, como si ya hubieran unido sus magias en combate!

Natsu: ese bastardo me las va a pagar, yo quería hacer eso!

Gajeel: ni siquiera sabes que dijo Wendy Salamander!

Natsu: si lo sé, ella se refería a algo parecido a unisón raid!

Todos abrieron los ojos en señal de sorpresa, el tonto de Salamander en verdad entendió algo de lo que dijeron, y más aún, él estaba cabreado por ello, en verdad no actuaba como un pervertido como cuando lo olisqueo, más bien actuaba como... si ya la... hubiera... MARCADO!Entre miradas cómplices y un poco preocupadas entre ellos decidieron hacer la pregunta del millón.

Sting: Natsu-san, usted...

Cobra: ya la...

Rogué: usted ya la...

Wendy: mar marcaste!

Natsu:(alzando una ceja) a que se refieren?

Gajeel: (suspiro cansado) que si ya marcaste a la hadita de cristal como tu pareja?!

Todos los dragón Slayer estaban expectantes a la respuesta de Natsu, el solo se puso serio, cruzo los brazos y se volteo para observar a zafiro, tomo aire sin dejar su postura seria, poco usual en él y...

Natsu: si!

Ok, esto no se lo esperaban, abrieron sus ojos como platos, desencajaron sus mandíbulas, comenzaron a sudar frio, temblaban por lo que significaba esto, si un dragón marca a una pareja con la simple mirada y determinación de hacerla suya para toda la vida, estos significaba que Natsu en verdad estaba hablando en serio, cualquier etapa, ya sean los celos, la posesividad y, muy especialmente la marca genuina de cuerpo en la pareja se colocaba, entonces Salamander se volvería una completa fiera, prácticamente una bomba de tiempo.

Por otro lado, los dragones, incluso Laxus, lograron escuchar los murmullos de esa bola de Slayers, por lo que Laxus se preocupó más al ya saber que zafiro era una dragón Slayer, por lo que el riesgo de que el idiota de Natsu quisiera marcar su territorio podría aumentar abruptamente en cuanto se enterara del enorme detalle de la magia de zafiro, esto causo que Laxus se angustiara.

Y los dragones simplemente orgullosos de lo que acababan de escuchar, el cabeza de lava del hijo de Igneel quería marcar a su propia prometida, lástima que todavía no lo sabía, porque cuando se entere, podre de el para aguantarlos a todos ellos, al nuevo primo de zafiro y... a que querido cunado Zeref, en definitiva esto sería súper interesante.

Zafiro: etto, chicos... porque tienen esas caras de depredadores compulsivos a punto de dar su mayor golpe?

Y sí, todos miraban a los dragones con espanto, parecían Mirajane a punto de realizar alguno de sus temibles planes.

Todos los dragones: (con aura asesina) no nos pasa nada, estamos bien!

Azuka: hada de cristal tengo miedo!

Zafiro:(abrazando a Azuka y temblando) yo también pequeña, yo también!

Y así transcurrió un nuevo día en el gremio, entre miradas furtivas y serias por parte del nuevo depredador del hada de cristal, nerviosismo por otros, alegría por unos más, peleas en algunas partes y un montón de fisgones con miradas lascivas hacia zafiro, los cuales misteriosamente terminaban casi calcinados y saliendo disparados fuera del gremio sin saber por qué.

**Casa de zafiro:**

Zafiro: ok chicos, aquí viviremos todos, espero les guste, y como ya es de noche vamos a bañarnos todos en las termas que construí.

Todos: HAII!

Y si, los dragones vivirían con zafiro de ahora en adelante, ella había construido la casa en el interior del bosque, además de que le había colocado cientos de sellos y escudos invisibles que convertían a la enorme cabaña en un lugar imperceptible e impenetrable, más que para sus habitantes.

La casa era una mansión de 6 pisos, totalmente hecha de madera, con jardines llenos de rosas, claveles y miles de flores más, un gran prado a sus espaldas, el interior de casa, en el primer piso era, al entrar del lado izquierdo una increíble sala con mesas de billar en una esquina, rockolas, una gran chimenea y sillones muy amplios de cuero negro, la pared tapizada de pinturas de paisajes y de diferentes tipos de creaturas mágicas entre las cuales había dragones, hadas, vampiros, hombres lobo, duendes y más.

La escalera central se dividía en dos, a mitad de camino se podía tener dos direcciones para subir por el lado izquierdo y derecho al segundo piso. Regresando a la entrada principal, del lado derecho podías entrar a un comedor con una mesa rectangular muy amplia y las paredes del mismo modo que la sala, además de que al final del comedor había una puerta blanca que daba paso a una cocina gigantesca **(ustedes imaginen su cocina ideal).**

Ya en el segundo piso se encontraba exclusivo, para una biblioteca, no había cuartos o pasillos como en cualquier casa, era en su totalidad una biblioteca, solo, aparte de eso se encontraba otra escalera que daba al tercer piso en el cual se vislumbraban todas las recamaras, cada una decorada de acuerdo al elemento de cada quien.

El cuarto piso era un spa completo, con yacusi y todo lo indispensable, el quinto eran unas aguas termales, como es que no afecta la estructura, pues sellos mágico, y por último, un sexto piso con un invernadero combinado con una sala de música y de artes, a la cual, solo la propia zafiro tiene acceso.

Igneel: este lugar es genial, pero quiero dormir así que nos vemos mañana!

Todos: buenas noches!

Y así todos se fueron a descansar para un nuevo día.

**ok, dos de las razones por las que todo surge fue el compromiso de Natsu con zafiro, el cual nuestro mago de fuego no conoce, y el otro misterio es el hecho de que Zeref es hermano de zafiro, esto lo aclaro por si no lo captaron bien o no se acuerdan de como empezó el fic, digo, a mí me ha pasado que no me acuerdo como inicia un fic de los 400ninos y pico que leo y tengo que releerlo todo para acordarme, así que tomen en cuenta todo lo que les digo, es consejo no insulto, en fin, sin más por el momento me despido de ustedes, nos leemos en mis demás fics y la próxima actualización.**

**besos y abrazos.**

**reviews?**


	6. Cuidemos de nosotros mi niño!

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que Zafiro fue obligada por Laxus a no traer capucha, todos los niños la abordaban para jugar con ella en todo momento, ninguno había podido ver lo mismo que Azuka, por lo que se podía estar tranquilo durante un buen tiempo.

**POV Zafiro:**

_Que diantres le pasa a ese engreído de Laxus, primero me obliga a quitarme la capucha diario y ahora sigue darse cuenta de que al principio me dijo hermana y ahora me hace pasar por prima, tsk esto es fastidioso. _

_QUE LES PASA? No me dejan descansar, creo que improvisar no fue tan buena idea. _

**Fin POV Zafiro**

Zafiro caminaba sin prestar mucha atención a las miradas lujuriosas de los hombres, aparte de tener el cabello suelto y hasta mitad de cadera, traía puestas unas botas de tacón negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, un mini short negro con un cinturón plateado, una blusa straple negra muy ajustada resaltando sus atributos, y además traía un chaleco, que al igual que su blusa, le llegaba hasta el ombligo, el chaleco sin mangas tenia las orillas decoradas con espirales plateadas.

No se puede olvidar que en sus manos tenia puestos unos gustes sin dedos (**como los de kakashi de naruto**) negros y con una placa metálica.

Muy tranquila, caminando por la plaza principal de magnolia, decidió sentarse en una banca cercana para descansar antes de regresar al gremio.

Zafiro: (suspiro) estoy cansada, y el estúpido de Laxus no me deja hacer misiones sin el, y para colmo no ha regresado de la suya!

Laxus: de hecho acabo de regresar!

Zafiro: kyyyyyaaaaaa!

Laxus: jajajjajajajajjaja

Zafiro: (exaltada) NO ME ESPANTES ASI, ESTABA PENSANDO!

Laxus: (sentándose a su lado) en que prima?

Zafiro: (inflando mofletes y cruzando brazos) en eso!

Laxus: (alzando una ceja) eso que?

Zafiro: (cabreada) en el estúpido hecho de que primero me dices hermana y luego prima!

Laxus: lo siento, es que esa Dina me estaba viendo como si quisiera degollarme vivo, creí que sería mejor decirte prima, para evitar problemas, (suspira) pero si quieres…

Zafiro: (con los ojos ensombrecidos) no!

Laxus: mmm…

Zafiro: (nerviosa y susurrando) solo tengo un hermano… no me gustaría que alguien… usurpe su lugar!

Laxus: no me lo habías dicho!

Zafiro: no es algo de lo que quiera hablar, perdón!

Laxus: (suspiro cansado) no hay problemas, mejor vamos al gremio, no me gusta que estés sola por las calles!

Zafiro se sorprendió por el comentario, y con una mirada inquisidora trato de hacer que Laxus se explicara mejor, no entendía su comentario y el afán de no dejarla hacer misiones sola.

Laxus: (preocupado) en el camino te digo!

Estaban caminando rumbo al gremio cuando Laxus le explico lo que había escuchado de Natsu mientras ella estaba ocupada y también le comento sus preocupaciones, si ese tonto se enteraba del tipo de magia que usaba, las cosas empeorarían.

Zafiro: (sonrojada) gracias por aclarármelo, pero puedo cuidarme, no dejare que Natsu se me acerque de forma brusca, él debe entender que las cosas no son así!

Laxus: pero sabes que se deja llevar por el instinto!

Zafiro: (preocupada y nerviosa) lo se… pero mis demás primos no lo dejaran dañarme, créeme, ellos pueden amaestrarlo fácilmente, en especial Igg!

Laxus: porque especialmente el?

Zafiro: _le digo o no le digo, digo… ya me aclaro las cosas, pero si le digo todo el consejo, los maestros y el reino lo tendrá vigilado, QUE HAGO? _(susurrando) Si te digo vas a estar vigilado!

Laxus: si voy a estar vigilado no importa, solo quiero ayudarte!

Zafiro: (puchero chibi) pero te quiero en mi casa a media noche, toma, este péndulo rosa te guiara a mi casa, solo déjalo moverse libre y ya!

Laxus: mucho misterio pero bueno, estaré a media noche en tu casa!

**Gremio:**

Laxus/Zafiro: YA LLEGAMOS!

Todos: BIENBENIDOS!

Igg: zafiro-chan ya estaba por ir a buscarte!

Zafiro: lo siento, pero estaba…ocupada!

Dina: Laxus, la cuidaste bien?

Laxus: tsk sí, no molestes!

Dina: (aura terrorífica) que dijiste?

Laxus: (tartamudeando nervioso) nada!

Mett: bien, zafiro, vamos de misión, encontramos un lugar interesante, lo visitaremos acabando!

Zafiro: que bueno, pero vamos mañana, hoy hay… algo que hacer!

Natsu: que vas a hacer en la noche?

Zafiro: kyyyyaaaaa!

Biin le soltó un puñetazo en la cabeza al metiche de Salamander, no tenía por qué asustar así a su prima, especialmente por que escucho perfectamente la conversación de Laxus y zafiro (no los estubo siguiendo y espiando), en verdad esto tenían que manejarlo con calma, y ese tonto peli rosa podía arruinar todo por sus imprudencia, no importaba el compromiso entre ambos slayer, debían comportarse.

Zafiro: etto… está el maestro?

Mirajane: si, está en su oficina!

Zafiro salió disparada a la oficina del maestro para ponerlo al tanto de lo que pensaba hacer, debían informar a todos para no meter en problemas a Laxus.

**Oficina del gremio:**

Zafiro: maestro yo... voy a contarle algunas cosas a Laxus!

Makarov: te refieres a...?

Zafiro: si, por eso me gustaria que informara a los demás!

Makarov: cuando lo harás?

Zafiro: esta noche a media noche!

Makarov: segura de lo que aras?

Zafiro: no estoy segura... pero que no es familia? digo, ademas... es de los miembros mas confiables, eso ayudara a que me dejen tranquila por un tiempo, el podria... ayudarnos a cubrir nuestro objetivo!

Makarov: (suspirando) bien, daré el informe, cuídate!

Zafiro: gracias maestro!

Una vez terminada la discusión zafiro bajo a la primera planta, se despidio de todos y le entrego disimuladamente una estrella hecha de diamante a laxus, este dije lo giaria hasta su casa sin contratiempos, aparte del pendulo.

Y aunque esto se trato de hacer con cautela, el depredador de fuego capto todos los mivimientos de la misteriosa hada de cristal. Cuando esta se fue, salamander se acerco a laxus, cuando este se dio cuenta, ya tenia la mirada jade del peli rosa encima.

Laxus: qué?

Natsu: que asunto tienes pendiente con ella?

Un ambiente tenso se percibia en todo el gremio, todas las miradas estaban fijas en los dos dragon slayers, nadie estaba dispuesto a interrumpirlos, inclusive, los demás dragón slayer se mantenían al margen.

Laxus: eso no te importa, déjala en paz, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, y si quiere cenar con su primo, tú no eres nadie para impedirlo!

Natsu: más vale que solo sea eso!

Laxus: (susurrando) escuche lo que dijiste, si la quieres a ella, primero respeta su espacio y privacidad, si no la terminaras alejando, ten cuidado Natsu!

Natsu: (susurrando) gracias por el consejo, tratare de seguirlo, yo si… quiero que sea mía!

Y con esa mini conversación que solo los dragón slayer escucharon, ya era hora de que por lo menos se calmaran un poco los ánimos, después de todo, nadie quería una masacre tipo apocalipsis Simpson cerca.

**Casa de Zafiro:**

Zafiro se encontraba de un lado para otro arreglando las cosas, primero, en la biblioteca de la casa, en una mesa coloco libros sobre mitos de hadas y dragones conviviendo justos, también de magia de transmutación, características de las hadas, magia prohibida, magia obscura, destrucción de magia, purificación de magia, en fin, acomodar tantas cosas la estaba cansando, pero si quería explicarle la situacion a Laxus, necesitaba hacerlo bien, en especial por que no sabía en qué maldito punto decidió confiar en él, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Zafiro: bien, ya todo está listo, será mejor que me bane antes de que lleguen los demás.

Zafiro se dispuso a areglarse, claro, primero estornudo y temblo, claros indicios para ella, de que se estaba por enfermar, y cuando un hada se enferma, no pasa nada bueno.

**Casa de laxus:**

Makarov:(suspirando) recuerda que lo de veas, escuches o experimentes no lo puedes externar a nadie!

Laxus: lo se abuelo, ahora, me voy, se me está haciendo tarde!

Makarov: cuídate, y pierde a natsu, que esta demasiado atento!

Laxus: por eso te dije que se me esta haciendo tarde, tengo que despistarlo y luego ir!

Así, Laxus salió disparado de su casa para evitar que el peli rosa lo alcansara, lo cual consiguio despues de una hora, dejandolo con el tiempo justo para llegar a la casa de su prima, pero, como?

Laxus: bien, zafiro dijo que tomara el pendulo de la correa al aire con la mano derecha, y con la izquierda, sostengo el diamante que me dio en la palma de mi mano debajo del péndulo y...

Por inercia, cuando el pendulo se encontro sobre el diamante, ambos brillaron, el diamante se elebo y comenso a ir en un direccion, mientras el pendulo lo senalaba todo el tiempo, guiando a si al slayer del rayo directo al bosque, donde el diamante se expandio al tamano del mago, conbirtiendose en una especie de puerta, la cual, cuando laxus la atrabeso, le permitio traspasar el escudo magico y dejarlo ver la enorme casa.

**Casa de zafiro:**

Igg se acercaba a laxus para recibirlo, pero en la cara del rubio se distorciono con mucha sorpresa, el olor de igg le pego de lleno en los sentido, tanto tiempo conviviendo y no noto nada, el aroma de igg erainpenetrable tan pesado como el de... un dragon, que diablos estaba pasando, esto no lo esperaba.

Igg: supongo que ya te diste cuenta de mi aroma!

Laxus: ese olor es de...

Igneel: la antesala de lo que sabras es que mi nombre es igneel, el dragon de fuego!

Laxus: pero...

Igneel: entra, ella te explicara, solo te diré que renací!

Y Laxus acato la indicación del dragon de fuego, entro a la enorme casa y, con cara de pocker se quedo contemplando todo el lugar, y hubiera seguido en la misma situacion si no es por que aparecioeron ante el los demás dragones.

Grandine: hola Laxus, nuestra pequeña te esta esperando en la biblioteca!

Binaria: no la hagas esperar, que creeme que es mucho lo que sabrás!

Rayni: hermoso niño espero poder entrenarte después!

Laxus se puso pálido cuando la dragona del rayo le gino el ojo y le froto sus enormes atributos en el brazo, del cual se había prensado segundos antes.

Igneel: (frunciendo la cara) ray ya dejalo, debe ir a la biblioteca, y nosotros a comer, ya quiero ese gran manjar de fuego (babeando)!

A todos se les resbalo una gotita por la cabeza, pero se limitaron a indicarle al rubio por donde llegar a su destino, luego se retiraron para evitar que igneel inundara la casa con su saliba marca dragon de fuego, ósea, lava ardiendo.

**Biblioteca:**

Laxus: bien, ahora... por donde...

Zafiro: perdido?

Y de entre el estante de libros que se encontraba justo atras del rubio, salio zafiro asustando al slayer.

Laxus: NO LO BUELVAS A HACER, CASI ME DA UN INFARTO!

Zafiro:jajajajajajajajaja lo siento, me parecio divertido, pero bueno... sígueme!

Laxus: a dónde vamos?

Zafiro: pues a sentarnos, o quieres pasar toda la noche parado?

Laxus: toda la noche?

Zafiro: si, tengo que explicarte los principios de algunas magias, creaturas maginas, historia y ya despues el punto clave, creeme, esto sera largo, pero el maestro ya sabe que estaras informado, y a estas alturas ese reino, la familia real de fiore, los maestros y el consejo magico ya deben de estar al tanto de esto!

Laxus: porque lo saben tantas personas, y mas, por que presisamente ellos?

Zafiro: lo entenderás pronto, pero la confianza que tiene el gremio en ti me ayudara a estar mas tranquila, y no me tendre que preocupar de ellos!

Las cosas no podían ser mas extranas para el rubio, pero una ves que se sentaron y comensaron a leer los libros, recitar explicasiones sobre cualquier tema que pudiera surgir, por fin llegaron a la explicacion mas importante, pero claro que laxus estaba demaciado confundido, que tenia que ver las hadas reales y este tipo de magias con la historia y lo que su prima le diría.

Zafiro: bien, ya habiendo repasado esto, una buena taza de cafe bien cargado para no dormir y el hecho de que los dragones estan dormidos aqui en el suelo con cola y halas tendidas...

Laxus: aun no entiendo por qué se duermen de esta manera!

Zafiro: ni yo!

Pues verán, en algún punto de todo este tiempo, los dragones macho llegaron discutiendo sobre que peinado se veria mas cool en ellos para cuendo fuera el cumpleanos de sus hijos, por que pese a que nadie sabia sobre ellos, estar de incognitos en el gremio les facinaba, y pues, como estaban harmando mucho jaleo, zafiro les pidio que jugaran con la maseta que estaba a un lado del estante como si de focas se tratase, pero como se aburrieron despues de un rato se acomodaron en el suelo para dprmir y terminaron desparramados como borrachos en el suelo con alas y colas extendidas.

Zafiro: (suspiro) en fin, lo impor tante aqui es...

Laxus se puso serio

Zafiro:(suspiro) que yo soy un hada, revivi a los dragones para que me ayudaran a cumplir mi objetivo, el cual es... (Redoble de tambores)... desaserme de la maldicion magica que tiene mi hermano, para ello hasta ahora se que debo dar mi longevidad, eso no me molesta.

Laxus: y... tu hermano es...?

Zafiro:(suspiro nerviosamente desesperado) Zeref!

Laxus:...

Zafiro:...

Laxus:...

Zafiro:...

Laxus: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Y asi fue como un par de drgones muy machos terminaron aferrador al techo como gatos asustados, y como las dragonas rompieron el vestido faborito de zafiro por andarselo probando, ademas de que, los demas dragones que se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente en la cosina, terminaron escupiendo todo de sus fauses creando rugidos de dragon que terminaron por hacer estallar la cocina entera.

Zafiro:(suspiro) creo que... eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba!

Laxus en estado de shok solo veia con ojos idos como los demas dragones se asercaban corriendo pidiendo disculpas por lo que le hisieron al vestido y la cosina, para despues tirarse al suelo por la risa de que er a los supuestamente más hombres/dragones-machos de todos.

Zafiro:(suspiro) mejor ya cálmense, la cosina pronto se reconstruira con la magia que coloque en la casa, el vestido me lo pagaran y en cuanto a ustedes dos (igneel y metalicana) regresentodos los libros a su lugar, quiero la biblioteca impecable, yo me encargo del bello durmiente que esta en shok... creo que debe dormir un laaaargo rato!

**Al día siguiente:**

**Gremio: **

Todos los dragones caminaban como si nada hubiera pasado el día anterior, fueron temprano al gremio, avisaron al maestro de la ausencia por, lo que parecen 3 días de su pequeña primita y el mago del rayo, muchos malinterpretaron el mensaje, entre ellos el dragón slayer del fuego, otros, simplemente continuaron con sus asuntos.

Natsu se encontraba sentado en una mesa del gremio, lo más esquinada posible, emitiendo un aura entre depresiva y asesina, por lo que nadie se le acercaba, a excepción de algunos valientes tontos (gray) que buscaban animarlo, pero resultaban desnudos no por quitarse la ropa, sino porque esta se derretía al estar a medio metro de distancia del comer fuego.

Gray: que te pasa cabeza de lava, necesitamos hacer una misión!

Natsu: (gruñido de fastidio)

Gray: y que pasa con ese gruñido animal, a mí no me ignoras cabeza de…

Y gray termino estampado en la paren del otro lado del gremio.

Mira: ara ara, creo que esta de mal humos, por qué será?

Lucy: creo que es porque zafiro y Laxus no regresaran de su misión hasta dentro de tres días!

Y así fue como loky aparición a un costado de Lucy completamente en llamas, que, para sorpresa de todos solo le incineraron la ropa, pero para diversión de otros, sabían que Salamander estaba que se moría de celos, prueba de ello, fue el haber intentado quemarle la ropa a Lucy, quien se salvó gracias a la intervención de loky quien termino en un rincón del gremio rodeado de una pequeña aura depresiva y repitiendo cosas como:

Loky: (susurro) mi virilidad a quedado al descubierto, acuario se enfadara por haberme expuesto desnudo enfrente del gremio, nadie me respeta…

Lucy: arigato loky, y perdón pro esto… mejor regresa al mundo celestial!

Y así, todas las chicas decidieron no comentar nada más por el bien de sus dignidades, y los chicos, ellos solo se dedicaron a cambiar el método de sus burlas contra Natsu, como pequeños niños de primaria, y orgullosos tontos que son, se empezaron a arrojar papelitos con mensajes en ellos.

**Casa de zafiro/ habitación de huéspedes: **

Un rubio de buen cuerpo se encontraba desparramado por toda la cama, sumido en sus pensamientos y reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido.

**POV Laxus**

_Que diantres es esto, ella es… un hada autentica, ya veo por qué me explico todo eso antes, aunque si no lo hubiera hecho… creo que yo estaría pensando mal._

_Supongo que tiene razón, uno por la familia hace mucho, y ella está haciendo bastante por él, me pregunto que pasara después…_

_De seguro Zeref tendrá que pagar por lo que a hecho, pero como… por lo que conozco a zafiro de seguro será algo como trabajo comunitario… AHHHHHH, no quiero pensar más, estoy muy cansado._

**Fin POV Laxus**

Zafiro estaba entrando en la habitación con una gran bandeja de comida, todo el desayuno que pudo preparar en lo que la cocina que seguía reconstruyéndose le permitía.

Zafiro: buenos días Laxus, come algo y descansa, los demás avisaran al maestro que faltaremos tres días, creo que se inventaron una misión.

Laxus: tres días?

Zafiro: pues claro, ya sabes todo, así que de seguro te surgieron más dudas, responderé a ellas y podrás conocerme sin máscaras, pero no debes decir nada, de entre todos los maestro, el de Sabertooth no sabe lo de los dragones.

Laxus: (comiendo) y eso por qué?

Zafiro: porque fue el acuerdo al que llegue con ellos para que le permitieran a mi hermano vivir.

Laxus: ya comprendo por qué dijiste que nadie usurparía su lugar, y también el cómo llégate tan rápido a los niños en nuestra primera misión juntos.

Zafiro: pues sí, ya sabes lo que hace un hada para liberar su alma y no correr peligro si la encuentran, aunque también podemos hacernos chiquitas con nuestros cuerpos pero si nos tratan de atrapar les sería más fácil matarnos.

Laxus: ya veo… puedo pedirte un favor?

Zafiro: (sentándose en la orilla de la cama) claro, que es?

Laxus: me dejarías verte transformada en hada, tanto pequeña como grande?!

Zafiro: bien, solo acaba de desayunas y te espero en el patio.

**Patio de la casa: **

Zafiro: bien, empezare.

Laxus: hay.

Zafiro comenzó reducir su tamaño, la transformación era un tanto diferente a cuando separaba su alma de su cuerpo, diferente a lo que hiso en la misión.

Pasados unos segundos, una pequeña niña del tamaño de un pulgar apareció en frente de la cara de Laxus, zafiro conservaba su cabello de diamante, pero le había salido una pequeña cola blanca y larga, la cual al final tenia lo que parecía un haz de espadas, vestía un vestido blanco liso hasta las rodillas, y su cabello tenía una forma muy peculiar, y cuando se posiciono de costado, la cara de asombro de Laxus fue evidente, la pose que adopto, la forma de su cabello, daban la figura exacta del emblema del gremio.

Zafiro: los humanos no me pueden escuchar, solo los de buen corazón, como los niños, y bueno… tus sentidos como dragón slayer y el hecho de que eres un dragón slayer, hijo de un dragón, aunque sea solo de magia por lacrima, te permite escucharme claramente, es una ventaja de las creaturas mágicas, entre nosotras nos entendemos.

Laxus: (saliendo del shock) ya veo, te ves linda!

Zafiro: gracias, ahora, te mostrare la verdadera gorma de las hadas, esta es solo una apariencia de… protección.

Laxus: bien.

Zafiro se alejó un poco y comenzó a brillas de un color rosado tenue, su tamaño aumento al que tenía antes, como el de una persona normal, sin dejar de brillar, luego sus halas se transformaron, parecían las de una mariposa monarca, pero de color azul, diferentes tonalidades de azules claros, en las cuatro puntas de ellas colgaban pendientes en forma de péndulos de color verde brillante; su vestido era un top ajustado al cuerpo de color azul Aqua con estampas de rosas en él, estas de color rosa destellando como diamantes, le llegaba hasta tamaño de mini falda, luego se pudo ver unas enredadera de color azul Aqua, parecían ser el propio mar fluyendo sobre sus brazos y piernas mientras reflejaban la luz entre un cálido azul y blanco, cubriendo por completo sus brazos y piernas, dejando ver a término de ellas unos zafiros azules, en el cuello tenia lo que parecía una mariposa hecha se zafiro que en el centro tenía una pequeña joya de color verde brillante, esto parecía un tatuaje entre el cuello y la parte media de sus pechos, después en su cara, un antifaz de mariposa color azul cielo, dejando ver unos ojos que se tornaron verde brillante y de aspecto felino; no se puede olvidar que el cabello también cambio drásticamente, ahora tenía un color azul turquesa, el efecto del diamante no estaba **(los péndulos de las alas, el centro de la mariposa en el pecho, los ojos y el cabello son del mismo color que los ojos de Ayato Sakamaki de Diabolik Lovers XD)**.

Para rematar, sobre la cintura de zafiro apareció un cinturón que parecía, literal, un cosmos, del cual se extendía como velo una segunda capa o vestido con toques destellantes de estrellas, abierto por la parte de enfrente y largo hasta las plantas de los pies de zafiro.

Zafiro:(suspiro) bueno... mi vestimenta, color de cabello, ojos, alas y formas de halas y ropa cambian dependiendo la circunstancia, pero esta es mi favorita, se podría decir que me encontraras más de esta forma que de otras, a menos claro que quiera matar a alguien, ahí si cambio!

Laxus estaba con... no era cara de póker, tampoco de asombro, la quijada estaba bien, los ojos estaban bien, no estaba en shock, entonces...

Laxus: (con lágrimas en los ojos, temblándole el labio) me siento... (Voz quebrada) como si fuera... un niño al que le acaban de cumplir el mayor de sus deseos de infancia, de... inocencia... de esperanza...

Y así, lo que se llegó a conocer como un mago, serio, calculador, frívolo pero sincero, se desquebrajo en miles de pedazos dejándolo caer de rodillas al suelo y llorando como el pequeño niño, feliz, indefenso, e inocente que fue al momento de crear la señal que su abuelo adopto para el gremio: "donde quiera que estés, yo estaré cuidándote y velando por ti".

Zafiro, comprendiendo al niño que apareció ante sus ojos, primero con sorpresa y después con amor, emprendió el vuelo con ligereza y cuidado hasta el, eliminando la poca distancia que existía entre ellos, se inclinó hacia él y lo acurruco entre sus brazos, acariciándole la cabeza en forma de consuelo mientras el rubio en sus brazos, se aferraba con mas ahínco a ella.

En verdad, si alguien viera esto no creería que Laxus es un orgulloso mago, pensaría que es un niño mimado que extraña a su madre, en verdad su hombría se iría por el caño, pero a quien le importa eso cuando el sueño de algún día ver una hada se ha hecho realidad.

Las hadas cambian conforme a su atributo o nivel de poder, después de 100 años **(léase capítulo 3 para no olvidar todos los atributos de zafiro junto con la información adicional de las hadas XD)** se presenta ante un humano que estará a su lado como familia y como amigo.

Zafiro: me da mucho gusto conocerte Laxus, cuida de mí por favor, que yo cuidare de ti.

Laxus: (gimoteando, llorando, riendo?) así lo are, cuida de mí que yo cuidare de ti, y... cuidemos del gremio.

Zafiro: (risillas) claro, cuidemos de nuestro gremio y de Fiore.

Laxus: hay.

Y así se quedó nuevamente dormido.

**Oficina del gremio:**

Makarov: tengo una duda, como es que nadie recuerda que zafiro puede usar magia de dragón slayer?

Igg: es que zafiro se asustó cuando Natsu se le pego como lapa cuando la conoció, pero en su primer misión con Laxus él lo redescubrió, nuestra pequeña le cambio/altero los recuerdos al gremio, fue un desliz que tubo, pero no se preocupe, el espectáculo que dio con su magia la hace ver como una maga de cristal común y corriente, olvidaron las escamas, y no hay problema.

Makarov: que bueno, por lo que me dijiste del instinto dragón, es mejor que Natsu no se entere pronto!

Igg: por eso altero las cosas, (suspiro) en fin, espero no lo haga nuevamente, usar esa magia demasiado en una persona podría volverlos inmunes, y en ese punto ya no habría marcha atrás para los errores.

Makarov: pues sí, ya no habrá probabilidades de cubrir los rastros.

Igg: por lo que se, en su primera misión con Laxus uso magia de tierra, y por accidente uso magia de dragón slayer de cristal, creo que la fusionaron.

Makarov: si, espero ya no pase pero... cuando altero los recuerdos?

Igg: por lo que se me dijo... fue cuando acabo la fiesta el primer día que llego, todos estaban dormidos y ella aprovecho el momento para usar su magia, fue como media hora antes de que despertaran y se fueran a sus casas, al día siguiente Laxus la abordo afuera del gremio y se fueron de misión.

Makarov: ya veo... en verdad es sabía.

Igg: demasiado.

**Casa de zafiro:**

Y de nueva cuenta hay un rubio dormido en el cuarto de huéspedes, descansando después de sentirse como niño.

Zafiro: (susurrando) supongo que no debí de alterar tus recuerdos, creo que te lo diré cuando despiertes, tengo que pedirte que me cuides cuando abra la boca, (suspirando) tener a Natsu tan cerca me saca de mis casillas, olvido que debo cerrar mi pico (risillas) claro, yo también tengo que poner mi esfuerzo.

**Flashback**

Zafiro: mmmmm

Natsu: (jadeando masturbadoramente y abrazándose a zafiro) siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Zafiro:(susurrando) pero que mier... creo que mejor... que hago...?

Igg: (susurrando) supongo que no es bueno que dijeras que eres dragón slayer.

Zafiro:(nerviosa) por qué?

Igg:(susurrando) supongo que es porque los dragones somos po-se-si-vos.

Zafiro:(susurrando) y hasta ahora me lo dices!

Igg:(susurrando) supongo que no te diste cuenta, es un instinto, caramba tu también lo tienes!

Zafiro: les cambiare los recuerdo, quítamelo que debo darme prisa, antes de que despierten, esto es peligroso!

**Fin del flashback**

Zafiro:(susurrando) y fue muy vergonzoso.

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y disculpen las faltas de horrografia, nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
